familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
It Didn't Happen One Night
It Didn't Happen One Night is the second episode of the fifth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on October 1, 1993. It was directed by Gary Menteer and written both by Joseph Cvar and Gary Menteer. Plot Laura oversleeps on the morning of a huge cheerleader competition in Cincinnati, Ohio and asks Urkel to drive her there in his BMW Isetta. She quickly becomes frustrated with the car's slow speed, and in trying to get Steve to drive faster, causes it to break down. The two of them are eventually forced to bunk together in a low-rent motel where Laura really gets frustrated. Eventually, Urkel becomes a little too irked at Laura's attitude and stands up to her. Meanwhile, Carl gets annoyed as Fletcher and Estelle continually express love for each other in public, which is something he never does with Harriette. He also makes an inept attempt to fix the kitchen window after Steve broke it by jumping through it. Synopsis Laura misses her bus to Cincinnati because she overslept and was overly excited about the cheerleading competition. The only driver she has to take her is Steve Urkel, since her parents are unavailable to take her due to work and Eddie refuses to take her because his car's in the shop. At the house, Carl has once more refused to heed Harriette's admonition to hire a qualified professional to fix the kitchen window and get the job done properly. He attempts at another DIY(Do it yourself) in fixing it after Steve jumps through window after hearing Laura's distressed screams in her sleeping in and missing her bus. Carl is able to finally prove her wrong for once that fixing things is a talent that he does have. Harriette finally admits he did a good job fixing the window. Carl has a brief moment of victory before breaking the window again. Harriette then tells him to go call a professional Laura is fed up with his Isetta's slow speed and wrecks his car by stomping on the gas to speed it up. She's even more upset with the prospect of being stuck in a motel room with him. Laura continuously plays the blame game on him for what happened to her. Later on, Carl gets annoyed with both Fletcher and Estelle as they continually express love for each other in public. He tells them that they should keep it in private and not bring everyone else involved. That is, until Harriette expresses how upset she is at him because of his own inability to express how he feels about her in public. Carl tries to defend himself by telling her that he likes to keep his feelings in their own house, however, she refuses to hear any of it and tells him off that he should take a lesson form both of Fletcher and Estelle. She leaves and an angry Carl, pull out his megaphone from his police bag and tells the entire neighborhood about his love for his wife. Harriette is happy and sounds off that Carl needs to go to bed. At the motel, Laura refuses to share her bed with Urkel after his cot tries to choke him and orders that he sleeps in the shower. That is, until Steve finally snaps and sets her straight for her ungrateful attitude towards him. He tells her off that it was he who offered to drive her up to Cincinnati for the competition and was she grateful to him. No, she disrespected him by wrecking his beloved car and constantly blamed him. Laura tries to defend herself, but Urkel refuses to hear any of it. Next, he used his hard saving from his keep-away money to fix his car and the money from his job to rent a room at the motel. Finally, he tells Laura that just because she doesn't love him back, it doesn't mean she can continue treating him like garbage and demands to be treated with respect. Laura apologizes for taking his kindness and their friendship for granted and offers him the bed. Eventually, they work it out and share the queen size bed together. While in the bed, Steve assures Laura that he has never had a single impure thought about her, and may God strike him dead if he is lying (Until a huge flash of lightning scares him into adding, "Well, maybe one.") In the end credits, Urkel and Laura make it to Cincinnati. However, a favorite polka song of Steve's begins playing and he dances to it. Afterwards he says "Sometimes you just gotta polka." Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton McClure as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest Recurring * Arnold Johnson as Fletcher Thomas Gallery It Didn't Happen One Night (2).jpg Trivia * This is the one of the last times Carl would attempt to fix things around the house & this was the only time he actually succeeded. He then broke it again. His last time will be in Saved by the Urkel * Arnold Johnson's final appearance as Fletcher Thomas in this episode, then it was replace by Whitman Mayo and Edmund Cambridge. * This is one of the fewest times Steve has snapped at someone for their wrongdoings. Quotes : Laura: Steve, could you go a little faster? We're getting dirty looks from old people! : Urkel: But I'm going the recommended cruising speed for this vehicle Any more could be risky. : Laura: Let's just take that risk. Let's just get there! (steps on the gas) : Urkel: Land sakes, woman. Have you taken leave of your senses? : Laura: How fast are we going now? : Urkel: Gee, I don't know, the speedometer only goes to thirty. : [The car breaks down & then Urkel looks at Laura] : Laura: Did I do that? ---- : Urkel (to Laura): Look, I love you with all my heart, but just because you don't love me back, doesn't give you the right to treat me like dirt! I'm a person, I have feelings, and I demand to be treated with my respect and dignity. : Laura: You're right. : Urkel: What?! ---- : Urkel: Laura, not only do I love you, I respect you. I would never try to make a move on you. : Laura: Oh, come on, Steve. It never entered your mind? : Urkel: Absoluetly not. Why, if I've had one single impure thought, may God strike me dead. (lightning flashes) Well, maybe one. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five episodes Category:Season Five Category:Episodes involving Laura Category:Episodes where Carl nearly loses Harriette Category:Episodes involving Carl's ineptness as a Handyman